


1000 oceans apart

by vivalanickfan1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Death, Future, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalanickfan1/pseuds/vivalanickfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Don't Jump<br/>Some years have passed since Loki died… Thor made a memorial stone near Loki’s favorite place by the small lake, a little away from the palace into the woods, he took Valir to the memorial stone whenever Valir had something he wanted to tell his mother or when Valir’s birthday was there.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Valir’s Birthday.

 

Some years have passed since Loki died… Thor made a memorial stone near Loki’s favorite place by the small lake, a little away from the palace into the woods, he took Valir to the memorial stone whenever Valir had something he wanted to tell his mother or when Valir’s birthday was there.  
When Odin thought it was time, Thor became the new king of Asgard. Thor have to choose a spouse or wife as some would say. Thor didn’t want anyone else besides Loki to be his queen. He wanted Loki back. Odin and Thor would often argue about Thor not getting a spouse. Valir would sometimes listen by the door until Frigga would take him away, she never wanted her precious grandson to see the all’father and his father fight. Frigga usually took Valir to her chambers there she would tell stories about Loki, and telling Valir how much he looked like him.

Many young maidens came and tried to seduce him. Thor never gave in, something told him that Loki was still alive, trying to get back.  
When Thor had time he would spent it together with Valir.  
Thor would tell him stories about his mother, how beautiful he was, and how much Valir looked like him. Thor had put a lock on Loki’s old chambers since he didn’t want anyone to enter, not even his parents or the servants.  
Valir was growing fast and as days, months and years passed, he started to look more and more like Loki.  
Valir’s black hair was getting longer, his blue eyes shines more. And the smile that can make everyone smile.

 

Today it was Valir’s birthday and today he would become 5 years old. Thor had quietly stepped into his son’s room to wake him. Thor’s face soften as he saw Valir hugging Loki’s old teddy bear, it was probably still smelling of Loki. Thor walked over and sat on the edge on the bed still looking at Valir who was sleeping quietly. A single tear slipped from Thor’s cheek as he remembered Loki. He pulled himself together and slowly woke up Valir by stroking his hair.

“Valir… it’s time to get up” Thor said with a soft voice.

He gave a chuckle when he saw Valir just turned around and tried to continue to sleep.

“No… Valir wants to sleep more..” Valir mumbled as he cuddled more into his comforter.

“Well if that’s how it is then I guess I should just throw out this present for the birthday child” Thor said and slowly started to get up, but Valir was faster.

Valir held onto Thor’s arm. “What present daddy?” Said Valir fully awake now.

Thor chuckled and smiled “Your mother has it, but you know you won’t get it unless you get into your garments” Thor answered him with a smile.

Valir hurried out of the bed and over to a chair where his folded cloth was lying. Valir liked to do things his own way as he tried to get his boots on after he hurriedly dressed himself in a simple green tunic with black pants and deep red boots.  
“Daddy I need help with my boots…” Valir quietly said, Thor chuckled and kneeled in front of his son to help him with the boots.  
“There you go my son, are you ready to go see your mother?” Thor asked, Valir’s answer was to jump into Thor’s arms as in motion to carry him. It had become a habit of his, to jump into his father’s arms when he could. Soon they were on their way to Loki’s memorial place. After a good walk the two of them were finally at the memorial stone, and Valir squinted in his fathers arms to let him know he wanted to get down.  
Thor let go of his son, so he could watch as Valir would run to the stone. Every year on Valir’s birthday Thor would take the gift and put it by the stone so that Valir would also have the idea of Loki not being dead. But this year it was different.  
“Daddy! Daddy! Come quick! Mommy was here! Mommy was here!” Valir yelled happily.  
Thor hurried in his tracks, Loki was there?? Impossible! Thor thought. As he arrived at the stone, just as his son had told him. Loki was there. Right next to Thor’s gift there was a letter that said “To Valir”.

Thor remembered that he didn’t write a letter to Valir, he never did. “Daddy? Can I open Mommy’s present?” Valir asked looking up at Thor with big puppy eyes. Thor’s face soften, “Of course you can my son, go ahead and open” Thor said and stroked his sons cheek. Valir sat down in front of the stone, and started with the letter. “Daddy I can’t read…” Valir said and walked over to sit on his father’s lap to make him read the letter. Thor took gladly the letter from Valir and started to read aloud.

  
 _“Dear Valir._  
 _Today is a big day for you my son, today you are becoming five years-old and mommy is very proud of you._  
 _Mommy wants to tell you that I am not dead, I will always be in your heart. Valir, you have made mommy very proud._  
 _And you have to keep up with your studies._  
 _You also need to help your father whenever you can._  
 _I know that this might not be the end, I will one day return._  
 _I will one day return back to you and your father._

_I love you Valir never forget that._

_Love, Mommy/Loki_

_P.s. I love you to Thor”_

When Thor was done reading the letter, he didn’t know he had started to cry until he felt Valir stroking his cheeks.  
“Don’t cry daddy… You know mommy hates to see you cry…” Said little Valir.  
Thor smiled down to his son. “I know Valir, I know…” Thor said and hugged his son.  
“Daddy I need to open the present” Valir said and pushed himself out of Thor’s arms to open the gift from Thor.

Thor gave Valir a small dagger, that once had belonged to Loki. The dagger has sadir in it. Valir was very happy for his presents but the letter was the best of them all. Valir folded the letter and tucked it in his pocket to keep it safe as he and Thor was walking back to the palace to start breakfast and the small birthday party for Valir. As they were leaving the sea Valir was holding onto his father’s big hand while he was waving with the other. “Bye mommy…” Little Valir said as they walked back.

Once they were out of sight a shadow crept out from the trees and walked over to the stone.  
 _“So this is what he has done that oaf”_ the shadow said and walked back into the shadows.


	2. The Stranger

 

Months passed since Valir’s birthday, and Thor had tried to look through the whole kingdom of Asgard to search for any signs of Loki. But he found none.

 

Valir had started to show more interest into hand-to-hand combat instead of books or learning about how to use his sedir. He was becoming more and more like Thor, but his looks were still Loki’s. One morning Valir woke up early to start training with his dagger. He wanted to be able to hit a target far away and in the head or heart with only one dagger. He wanted to make his father proud, because since he got the letter from his mother, he never really saw his father anymore…

 

Valir tried hard to hit the tree dummy in its head or heart but he missed many times.  
 _“You need to control the dagger not the target”_ a man said from behind. Valir looked behind and saw a tall man with long black hair (just like his own) standing in front of the sun so Valir couldn’t see his face. “What do you know about throwing daggers?” Young Valir asked the stranger. The stranger chuckled at his question.

 _“Well I know a lot about them, and I can see that you have sedir running in your vains, am I right?”_ the stranger said. Valir looked down on the ground and nodded a yes. To be honest Valir wasn’t proud of his sedir. Mostly because every time he used it and mastered some new spells and showed it to his father, his father only gave him a sad smile and look. Valir knew he looked a lot like his mother and how much it broke his father’s heart every time he used his sedir. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat instead of how to use his sedir. He wanted to become more like his father.

 

 _“Answer me kid!”_ The stranger said in a strict tone, it gave Valir a chock since people usually know who he is.  
“I-I I didn’t hear the question… sir….” Valir looked on the ground again, he was embarrassed.

 _“I asked if you wanted to learn how to use sedir in hand-to-hand combat”_ The stranger said, his voice this time was a little softer but not much. Valir didn’t answer at first. But then “How can you use sedir in a hand-to-hand combat?” Young Valir asked and looked at the stranger. “Easy I’ll show you” The stranger said and stretched out his hand to retrieve the dagger on the ground a few feet away from them. “It’s easier if you use your sedir to retrieve your weapons back to you.” Said the stranger and kneeled down in front of Valir to give him back the dagger. Valir looked upon the stranger with big eyes. “It’s a very good dagger, take good care of it and use it well.” The stranger said and ruffled Valir’s black hair. Valir could not take his eyes away from the stranger. The stranger gave Valir a small smile, stood up, and started to walk away from Valir.

  
Once Valir realized that the stranger was walking away from him, he ran to the stranger and grabbed the stranger’s cape tucking it. “Who are you?” Valir asked more like demanding an answer. The stranger turned around, kneeled once again down in front of Valir, and putted both of his hands on Valir’s small shoulders.  
 _“I’m just a ranger, my name is not important young prince Valir.”_ The ranger said to Valir. Valir was a smart boy he saw right through the strangers eyes and whispered almost inaudible

“Mommy..?”

  
The ranger looked at Valir with big chocked eyes, big green eyes looking into Valir’s own blue once.  
“Mommy… is it… really you..?” Valir whispered.

A tear went down the strangers face as he gave a small smile to Valir. _“Don’t tell your father about this, okay Valir?”_ Loki whispered to Valir. _“You are my son and I love you, I will return when the time is right, until then if you really need to see me then take the dagger and place it on your heart and I’ll come to see you Valir.”_ Loki whispered and hugged his son. Valir hugged his long lost mother.

“Valir promise not to tell anyone about today.” Valir whispered. Loki broke the hug and kissed his son’s forehead and left.  
Valir didn’t follow Loki he stood strong trying hard not to let the tears fall from his small face.     


	3. One fight

Valir trained hard to learn how to retrieve his dagger by using his sedir.   
Every night before he went to bed, he whispered a goodnight to the tip of the dagger knowing that his mother would be listening.   
Valir still kept up with his studies just as he promised his mother. Months later of training just at the age of five and a half, he was able to retrieve his dagger with his sedir.   
When the moment finally happened, Valir was amazed. He ran to find his father to show him what he had learned.

Valir ran to the throne room to find his father sitting on the throne listening to a commoner.   
Valir slowed down in his tracks knowing he would get scold at if he came running.   
Valir still had the dagger in his hand as he approached his father. Valir stood next to his father tucking on his arm.   
Thor gave him a sign to wait a moment and so did Valir. He stood next to his father as the good boy he had learned to be.   
Once the commoner was gone, Thor turned his attention to his son.

“Is there anything you need son?” Thor asked as he ruffled Valir’s hair, who started to giggle.

“I want to show daddy a new trick I learn all by myself!” Valir said with excitement in his little voice.

Thor gaze softened and turned into a sad one “I’m sorry son, but it’ll have to wait until tomorrow, daddy is very busy today.” Thor said in a soft voice and was about to stroke his sons cheek, but Valir was faster he stepped away from his father’s reach and tried to hold back the tears.

  
“You NEVER have time for me anymore! You always say that you are busy! You never pay your attention to me anymore!” Valir yelled.

“Valir…” Thor said. 

“NO! Now I know why mommy left!” Valir yelled.

Thor stood up from the throne with an angry expression on his face “DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER HERE! HE IS DEAD AND WILL NEVER COME BACK!” Thor yelled on the top of his lungs.  
Valir was now looking scared upon his father, tears running down his small face. Valir’s own face darkened.

 “I HATE YOU!”

He screamed and ran out of the throne room, running as fast as his small legs would take him.   
Meanwhile Thor sat back down onto the throne holding a hand to his forehead, “what have I done…” he mumbled to himself. He hated that he yelled at Valir, he hated that he would have to face the truth. To be honest Thor had no idea on what he should do now. His angel, his only son hates him. Thor cried silently into his hand.

 

Valir ran into the forest, to the only place he knew outside the palace. Loki’s memorial stone. Once Valir had arrived by the small lake, he fell onto his knees and cried. Holding onto the dagger, he placed it on his heart and called for his mother.   
Valir didn’t notice when a shadow approached him. He only noticed when the shadow took him into his arms and started to rock back and forth slowly. 

“Mommy I hate daddy!” Valir said with his broken voice. 

“ _shh… my angel… tell mommy what happened”_ Loki said as he slowly sat down onto the grass with a crying Valir in his arms. 

“D-daddy d-didn’t want t-to see my n-new trick..” Valir sobbed out. 

“He-he said he is too b-busy for me…” Valir continued.

  
It broke Loki’s heart 1000 times over to hear what his son was saying.

“ _Shhh Valir… Mommy is here.._ ” Loki said as he tried to stop Valir from crying.   
“b-but daddy s-said you w-were dead and-and never coming back.” Said Valir and started to cry harder agents his mother’s chest.

Those words broke Loki’s heart once more. ‘ _Does Thor really think that..?’_ Thought Loki. Loki slowly started to rock back and forth trying to calm down his child. And Loki started to sing. 

_“Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm”

 

By the time, the lullaby was over little Valir had fallen asleep in his mother’s arms for the first time in almost 6 years.   
It felt good to have his son back into his arms even though he knew it wouldn’t last long.   
Loki slowly got up from the ground, still having a good hold onto Valir so he wouldn’t wake or fall down. With Valir’s legs around Loki’s hips and Valir’s arms secure around his neck Loki was ready to walk back to the palace.   
Adjusting his cape to cover his face and Valir he walked back to the palace using one of his secret passages, it was easier for him to sneak into the palace now that it was dark.

Once back at the palace Loki sneaked into Valir’s room to tuck him in.   
Once Valir was tucked in, he sat down on the edge of the bed and played with Valir’s hair as he gave his son a soft smile.

  
“ _This is not goodbye I promise you that Valir. Stay strong”_ Loki whispered and kissed his sons temple. 

  
Loki didn’t leave without giving Valir a small reminder.   
Around Valir’s neck was a ring in a chain, the ring that once symbolized Loki and Thor’s engagement.   
It was now just a silver ring around Valir’s neck to keep him from any harm. Once again, Loki kissed his sons cheek and temple.

And vanished back into the darkness.

Thor entered Valir’s room not long after Loki was gone.   
Thor sat down on the edge of the bed and stroke Valir’s hair behind his ear.

“I’m sorry Valir… I shouldn’t have yelled at you..” Thor softly whispered.

He knew that Valir was sleeping, but that didn’t stop him.  
Thor undressed down to his tunic and trousers.   
Thor laid down next to Valir, to spend the night with his son as he once did. 

Thor fell asleep with Valir on his chest and didn’t wake till it was morning.    


End file.
